


feral

by hanakeri (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxious Michael Mell, Centaur Jeremy Heere, Centaurs, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, Feral Behavior, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Past-relationships, Jake Dillinger Being an Asshole, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Mom Friend Christine Canigula, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protective Jake Dillinger, Sick Jeremy Heere, Sweet Brooke Lohst, Trans Michael Mell, feral jeremy heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hanakeri
Summary: Michael didn't like nature. He'd much rather spend time inside in the safety of his own home, eating trashy Seven-Eleven sushi and playing video games, rather than come face to face with any sort of trees, animals, or otherly-beings. That was, until he met a feral centaur-- one that just so happened to be caught in his old swing set.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 23





	feral

The sound of rattling coming from outside was the first thing Michael was awoken to. Distant crickets were chirping their sonnets of love near the frogs who wouldn't stop their croaking in the far off pond by the woods. In a half disoriented phase, the boy reached for his phone and flinched at the bright light that beamed right into his face. Three in the morning, what the hell could be going on outside? He lazily reached over for his glasses and put them on, setting his head on the pillow before forcing himself to get out of bed. He trudged up the stairs and let his fingers trail along the rail that was installed onto the wall, his hand getting caught on a few splinters that stuck out. It took him a while to figure out which way the lock was supposed to go before he could finally go outside, a choked noise escaping him when he saw what was lodged between the two pieces of wood that supported the top.

A stallion. No, more than a stallion, a centaur. Live, in the flesh. Its eyes were wide with panic, and its hands desperately shaking at the wood in an attempt to flee. Its back leg was caught in the chain supporting the chairs, and there looked to be blood matted in its fur-- next to the lower ribs. Michael slowly stepped back inside once seeing how rapid its breathing was, pretty sure that he, too, was close to having a panic attack. He slowly closed the door and poked his head out of the window, watching the still panicked stallion wrestle around helplessly. What could someone even do in this situation? Ten minutes of googling for answers (and nothing coming up), he realized he was on his own when it came to this.

It took about twenty minutes to calm himself down enough to open the door back up, a warm wet rag in one hand, and his phone in the other. His hand was barely hovering over the emergency call button-- just in case he was kicked, or something-- and his other hand was basically soaked. The boy crept closer to the animal, his head ducked low. The dewy grass against his ankle made him shudder, silently cursing the early morning rain for making everything mushy and making things ten times creepier. The creature only freaked out more as Michael approached, its hind legs kicking at the seat attached by the chains. Michael cringed at the sight of chafing against its hind leg, tearing his eyes away from that, now trying to focus on getting closer without possibly dying.

Michael drew in a slow, shaky breath and trudged closer, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up at any sudden move the centaur made. He held his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm, though that message obviously wasn't getting through to the animal. He finally managed to get closer and hold its torso in a lock, struggling to keep it still, due to all of the thrashing. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to calm down, not realizing how tight he was holding onto it until it finally stopped rocking around. He pressed the now cold rag to the wound, the blood seeping onto it easily. He rubbed at it lightly, cursing at himself for not thinking about bringing any bandages. He slowly pulled back once the blood was mostly gone, reaching down and rubbing at its hind leg soothingly.

He ended up spending the entire night trying to take care of him, the centaur bandaged up and free from the swing set-- yet it didn't move. It looked perfectly content with where it was at the moment, and Michael was absolutely terrified of what it might do next. Clearly, he couldn't get his point across. The creature didn't speak a lick of English (or any language, at that) and only replied in huffs or whines. A pointless case was what it was. He started to head back inside, grabbing the bloodied rag off of the table and balling it up in his fists. He stopped when he heard the sound of hooves behind him, hesitantly turning around to face the beast staring down at him with wide, excited eyes. Its ears flicked, and it took another step forward.

Michael waved awkwardly, ducking his head before turning back around and going inside, a surprised shriek escaping him as the centaur came stampeding in. He desperately attempted to push it back outside, having to use all of his weight just to move it a few inches. He exhaled stubbornly and shoved at it again, only to have it move closer to the upstairs door. He grunted under his breath and slammed the door shut, pushing himself against the door once he saw how freaked out that move made the animal. And great, now there were boxes scattered across the floor, and he was pretty sure his moms would kill him for this. The boy hesitated before trying to shove the animal downstairs, easily getting there in the span of thirty minutes. He closed the basement door and caught his breath, his red hoodie splattered with mud, gross water, and animal blood. Great.

"Rich, you gotta help me out here, dude." Michael called Rich as soon as he was able to, the centaur now laying on his bean bags, peacefully grazing upon the carpet, "You're not gonna believe me, but that's fine, just hear me out, alright?"

"Go on and spill, man." Rich groggily replied, his voice low and very, very tired. It _was_ seven in the morning, after all.

"Okay, well, um.." He paused, "There's a horse thing in my living room. It was in my back yard, and I helped it like any normal person would, and now I think it's trying to live with me, or some shit? It wont leave my house. It's in the basement. I'm right next to it. You gotta help me out here, dude. You're the strongest person I know." 

"And what do you expect me to do? Dude, that's a whole fucking _horse_ , and I'm a seventeen year old man. I think the last person you should ask for help is me. Besides, why didn't you just shove it back and book it inside? It's what I would've done."

"Well, for starters, there's a human torso attached to that 'whole fucking horse'. And second, I can't even shove it. That'd just make it pissed, and the last thing I want is to get kicked in the stomach by a horse.. Centaur. Listen, can you just come over, and help me deal with this?" 

"Be there in ten." 

Except he wasn't. It took him a whole thirty minutes to get to Michael's place, the centaur still grazing upon his carpet like it was supposed to be grass. Michael shot Rich an angry glare and stood up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The hell took you so long? I really need you right now, okay?" He scoffed out, gesturing to the being that was laying across his bean bags. 

Rich snorted at the sight, pushing past Michael and going over to the animal. Which, upon seeing Rich, shot up and fled to a different room. There was the distant sound of frightened neighs, stomping of hooves, and huffing.   
"Great going, prick." Michael murmured, sitting on his bed.

"I was trying to convince Jake to haul his ass over here. He's busy sucking Brooke off, or whatever. Kinda miss doing that." Rich gave him a toothy grin, showing off the gap in his two front teeth.

"Shut it. I'm not here to listen about how you want me back-- whatever!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm just trying to get this thing out of here! Do you think Christine would know what to do? She's good with animals, right? I need someone who isn't a chaotic force of destruction."

Rich glanced at his nails throughout Michael's panicked rambling, only snapping back to reality at the mention of Christine. "Shit. Yeah. Chris. She'd know what to do, right? She's... She has a bird. Perfect information for a horse, right?"

Hours later, there managed to be three more people in his house, two of which were in the same room of the centaur, trying to calm it down and coax it out of the room it wanted to stay in. Those two were Brooke, and Christine. Meanwhile, Jake, Rich, and Michael, were standing in his bedroom, acting like total idiots. 

"So it just.. Walked in?" Jake furrowed his brows, none of this completely making sense to him, either. Even after Christine tried to convince them that the centaur was not an _it_ , but a _he,_ they continued to call it.. Well, an it. 

"Yeah! It was the weirdest thing! I just didn't want it to stay in the set-- do you know how fast momma would kill me? I wouldn't even make it to graduation!" Michael cried out, shrugging his shoulders and getting up, "What if we just all try to push it outside? Jake, Rich, you're both strong. I'll be no help, but it's worth a try." 

So, that's what they did.

It took.. A while. A really long while to get the centaur all the way from the bottom of the stairs to the backyard. Michael's arms were burning, sweat was beading on his forehead, and he was pretty sure his legs were about to give out. Not to mention, everyone had left in a carpool-- that must've been their adventure for the day. He sat on the outside steps and watched as the centaur gazed down at him, a bit of guilt pooling in his stomach. He hated forcing such an innocent creature out, but he didn't have much of a choice. He slowly stood up and placed a hand on it-- _his_ soft hair, toying with the tangled honey-brown curls and smiling weakly. Slowly, he ran his hand across his back, the sleek fur sliding easily between his fingers. He wrapped his arms around the other and stared at the concrete ground, not expecting him to hug back.

Michael slowly pulled back and looked up at him, a weak smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the centaur slowly backed up. The bandages on his sides and legs had been replaced once they were both outside. He waved his hand slightly as the creature walked off, his head poking over his shoulder before he finally pranced off into the woods, a bit of longing still aching in his chest. Minutes later, the boy went back inside, returning back to his room.


End file.
